koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wushuang
.]] Wushuang (無雙) is a song performed by Taiwanese singer, Jay Chou. Available on his eighth Mandarin album On the Run!, it was used to promote the release of Dynasty Warriors: Online in Asian regions outside Japan. The title of the song is a direct reference the Musou aspect of the Dynasty Warriors series. Credits :Lyrics: Vincent Fang :Arrangement: Baby Chung :Sony Music Taiwan Lyrics Mandarin= :苔藓绿了木屋 :路深处翠落的孟宗竹 :乱石堆上有雾 :这种隐居叫做江湖 :箭矢漫天飞舞 竟然在城墙上 遮蔽了日出 :是谁在哭 :冲 你懂 你懂 你匆匆 :有多少的蛮力 就拉多少的弓 :听我说 武功无法高过寺院的钟 :禅定的风 :静如水的松 :我命格无双 :一统江山 :狂胜之中 我却黯然语带悲伤 :我一路安营扎下篷 :青铜刀锋 不轻易用 :苍生为重 :我命格无双 :一统江山 :破城之后 :我却微笑绝不恋战 :我等待异族望天空 歃血为盟 :我等效忠 :浴火为龙 :残缺的老茶壶 :几里外 马蹄上的尘土 :升狼烟的城池 :这种世道叫做乱世 :那历史已模糊 :刀上的锈却出土的很清楚 :是我在哭 :序 你去 你去 你继续 :我敲木鱼 :开始冥想 这场战役 :我攻城掠地 :想冷血你需要勇气 :挥剑离去 我削铁如泥 :你去 你再去 :你继续不敌我 :致命的一击 :远方的横笛 :吹奏你战败的消息 :保持著杀气 :想赢的情绪 让我君临天下的驾驭 |-|Pinyin= :tai xian lu le mu wu :lu shen chu cui luo de meng zong zhu :luan shi dui shang you wu :zhe zhong yin ju jiao zuo jiang hu :jian wu man tian fei wu jing ran zai cheng qiang shang zhe bi le ri chu :shi shui zai ku :chong ni dong ni dong ni cong cong :you duo shao de man li jiu la duo shao de gong :ting wo shuo wu gong wu fa gao guo si yuan de zhong :chan ding de feng :jing ru shui de song :wo ming ge wu shuang :yi tong jiang shan :kuang sheng zhi zhong wo que an ran yu dai bei shang :wo yi lu an ying zha xia peng :qing tong dao feng bu qing yi yong :cang sheng wei zhong :wo ming ge wu shuang :yi tong jiang shan :po cheng zhi hou :wo que wei xiao jue bu lian zhan :wo deng dai yi zu wang tian kong sha xue wei meng :wo deng xiao zhong :yu huo wei long :can que de lao cha hu :ji li wai ma ti de chen tu :sheng lang yan de cheng chi :zhe zhong shi dao jiao zuo luan shi :na li shi yi mo hu :dao shang de xiu que chu tu de hen qing chu :shi wo zai ku :xu ni qu ni qu ni ji xu :wo qiao mu yu :kai shi ming xiang zhe chang zhan yi :wo gong cheng lue di :xiang leng xue ni xu yao yong qi :hui jian li qu wo xiao tie ru ni :ni qu ni zai qu :ni ji xu bu di wo :zhi ming de yi ji :yuan fang de heng di :chui zou ni zhan bai de xiao xi :bao chi zhe sha qi :xiang ying de qing xu rang wo jun lin tian xia de jia yu |-|English Translation= :Moss colours the wooden hut green :Far down the path is the frail Moso bamboo forest :There is mist above the heap of rocks :This seclusion is the pugilistic world :The arrows flying in the air actually block out the sunlight above the fort :Who is crying? :Charge, you know it and you hurriedly charge :Go shoot as many arrows as your strength can handle :Listen to me, martial arts can never surpass the monastery's bell :The calm wind :Pine trees, still like the water :My destiny unrivalled :Unifying the country :Amidst victories, i spoke with a tinge of sadness instead :I establish camps along the way :The bronze blade not be used at will :Having humanity in mind :My destiny is unrivalled :Unifying the country :After taking down the city :I smiled but refuse to prolong the battle :I waited for the minorities to pledge oaths of alliance :I waited for allegiance :He, who played in fire is the dragon :The tattered old teapot :Miles away, the dust on the hooves :Smoke signals constantly rising from the fortress :A chaotic era :History soon to be forgotten :Yet still shows from the rust on the sword :I am the one crying :Prologue, go on, continue the story :I strike on the temple block :And starts to ponder about this war :I attacked and raided :To be cold-blooded, you need courage :I strike my way through, swinging my razor-sharp sword :You challenge and you challenge again :You continue to lose to me :The fatal blow :The flute from afar :The sound of your defeat :Maintaining the murderous intent :This desire to win enables me to reign and rule the world External Links *Official music video *Discography listing Category:Songs